Love Birds
by knockknocktimerico
Summary: A Kowalski/Rico/Julien sex fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I've been meaning to do this for a while now, just never really got the energy or the balls to finally put it on paper till now. I've read a few Penguins of Madagascar pornos before and I really liked how they turned out so I decided to try my hand at one. It is a Kowalski/Rico porno so if you're not into that kinda stuff then you don't have to read it. I'm open to any and all suggestions/constructive critisisim/flames, just tell me what you honestly think and we'll get along :D and before anyone says anything yes I know penguins don't have a penis so I gave them the proper materials ok, trust me I know. well here goes:

* * *

Kowalski was shoved forcefully to the ground by the manic bird as he now towered over the intellectual, a devious grin tugging at the sides of his beak. This was a look Kowalski had never seen on Rico, the uncertainty of what was running through stout penguin's head frightened him.

Rico took a few steps forward, pressing his presence upon Kowalski.

Kowalski, unsure of what to make of this situation, began to scoot backwards hesitantly, never breaking eye contact with Rico. As he gazed into Rico's ice blue eyes Kowalski lost all sense of fear. Something in those eyes, behind the grin, was telling him that everything was going to be all right, all he needed to do was relax.

Kowalski let out a deep sigh and dropped his head; he thought for a moment and slowly refocused his eyes on Rico.

"Look, Rico, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I…" He was cut off as Rico leaned over and placed a flipper against his beak, silencing him.

"No talk," Rico grunted, that mysterious grin still plastered on his face.

"But I.." again the intellect was cut off, but this time it was by Rico's flipper, but rather his beak.

Kowalski's eyes bugged out, genuinely surprised by the kiss. Emotions coursed through his veins like the crimson fluid so substantial to life, many of which he had never felt before. He slowly began to melt at the feet of the weapons expert, wanting to savor every last drop.

Rico broke the kiss and made his way to Kowalski's neck as he began to nuzzle it. Kowalski, now completely consumed by emotions, let out a soft moan in approval. He no longer questioned why this was happening, more so he was questioning why this hadn't happened sooner.

His train of thought was suddenly derailed as Rico began to methodically make his way down Kowalski's tall, slim body, planting small kisses as he went.

Rico tucked his flipper between their bodies and headed towards Kowalski's crouch. Another lust filled grin appeared on his face as he found what he was looking for. He skipped past the rest of Kowalski's chest, cutting the kisses short. He had other, more sensational things planned for Kowalski tonight.

Kowalski broke from his bliss filled haze and realized what Rico was doing.

"Rico I'm not sure if I'm ready for…" for the third time that night he was silenced by the manic bird. This time was different though.

Kowalski let out a long, slow moan as Rico began to slowly caress his now fully erect member. This feeling was brand new to Kowalski and he already didn't want it to end. He let out another moan, this time a little louder.

Rico, pleased with the response he was getting, decided to see if he could push the intellect to his limits. He gripped Kowalski's cock firmly with his flipper and began to beat him off, a teasing tongue licking the tip on every up stroke.

The sensation was almost unbearable for Kowalski as he began to squirm, his moans getting louder and longer. His mind was a fog of ecstasy, he was no longer able to think, only feel.

Sensing that he might be going a tad to quickly for his liking, Rico began to slow down, hoping to further torture Kowalski. He released his grip on Kowalski's cock and began to run the length with his tongue, coaxing a surprising response.

Kowalski's body tensed up and became numb, his vision became blurred, and he let out one final moan, practically screaming Rico's name as he was pushed over the edge. Rico quickly addressed the situation and wrapped his beak around Kowalski's cock, taking his full load.

Although not what he had originally planned, Rico was pleased with the results. _God damn first timers _he thought to himself in a joking manner.

Kowalski went limp, still completely overwhelmed with sensation. He swore he was in heaven.

He finally managed to regain focus in time to see Rico between his legs, that devious smile once again on his beak.

"Rico…that was…amazi…" Rico once again quieted him with a simple flipper to the beak.

He planted a light kiss on the tip of Kowalski's beak and gave him a slight wink. Kowalski could see he was planning something.

"My turn," he grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski figured this part was inevitable, he just assumed it was part of the edict, if there even _was_ one.

There was a bit of silence as the two were still sprawled out in the corner, Kowalski trying to piece together something to break it.

"Look, Rico," He started, "I've never actually done anything like this before, so forgive me if I'm a little…green."

Rico smiled and nodded, understanding what Kowalski was getting at. He didn't care how bad he was; he just wanted him to return the favor. He stood and offered Kowalski a flipper, which he accepted.

Flipper still in hand, Rico made his way towards a chair that was sitting in the middle of the HQ, dragging Kowalski behind. Unlike the intellect, Rico wanted to be comfortable for his blowjob.

He sat down, leaned back, and spread his legs, exposing his semi hard member. He met Kowalski's eyes, then looked back down between his legs, then back up at Kowalski, and once more between his legs, almost as if to say _well you just gonna stand there. _Kowalski, getting the hint, dropped to his knees and began to position him self in an advantageous way.

Questions raced through Kowalski's mind, _what if I'm not good enough for him, what if I disappoint him in all the ways possible, what will he think of me, what's it going to taste like, how the hell am I even suppose to start this?_

"Ahem" Rico coughed, he was growing impatient.

"What…oh right, ok lets see here…umm…hmm," Kowalski began to analyze the situation, tapping the bottom of his beak as he tried to figure out the best way to approach it. He would have pulled out his clipboard had he remembered what he was suppose to be doing.

Rico just sighed and let his head roll back; he expected nothing less from the team's strategist. This was just Kowalski being, well, Kowalski.

"Silly penguin, do not be over thinking it, just dive right in."

Both penguins snapped their attention to the fishbowl entrance where Julien had peered his head through and was watching their every move.

"Ju…Julien, how long have you been there?" Kowalski questioned neverously as he shot up from his knees, trying to act as if he wasn't just inspecting Rico's boner.

"Long enough to be knowing that you are doing this all wrong." Julien hopped down the ladder and started walking over to where Rico sat, still fully erect and now more impatient than ever. At this point he questioned if he was better off doing it himself.

That thought passed quickly though as Julien neared. He squatted down in front of Rico and firmly gripped the bottom of his dick.

"Now be paying close attention, this is how a king handles a cock," Julien said with a smug smile.

He looked up at Rico checking to see for any protest from the stout penguin. Rico just grinned and nodded his head, giving him the green light.

He began slowly with a few jerks, trying to find a nice rhythm for himself. He could feel Rico's member growing harder with each passing motion. Julien was pleasantly surprised by how well endowed the maniac was. His mouth began to drool at the thought of all the cum that was in the near future. He knew he'd have to do a little better than a hand job if the cum was to be his.

He began to slowly lick the head, making swirling motions with his tongue to cover all sides. Rico let out a slight moan as the lemur slowly teased him with each lick. He had now started to encompass the whole shaft in a long, agonizingly pleasurable lick.

Julien though he had toyed with Rico long enough and finally decided to start sucking. He started at the head again, this time wrapping his lips around it and suckling, he could feel Rico begin to tremble. Rico was just clay in his hands now, he was going to shape and mold this penguin till he got what he wanted.

The lemur began to pick up the pace, his mouth taking more and more of Rico with each passing moment. He worked magic with his hand and mouth in perfect unison, each stroke and suck causing a pleasurable moan from Rico. It was the feedback that Julien had been wanting.

Julien was sure that Rico couldn't hold out for much longer, and he was right. Rico's breathing began to grow shallow as his cock began to harden even more as he neared climax.

"Cum," was all Rico managed to grunt before he lost all control and released himself in Julien's mouth. With out missing a beat Julien continued to suck, wanting to force ever last drop out of the penguin. He got his reward when he felt another shot blast into his mouth. Rico melted in his chair, overwhelmed by sensation. He had never came twice before.

Julien still wasn't satisfied as he didn't let up, he picked up his pace, making sure that there was nothing left. He began to feel Rico shake, the sensation was too much for his body to handle. It was torture for the penguin, a torture that he didn't want to end.

Again he felt Rico's cock harden as the final load made its way to Julien's mouth. This time though Julien was met with a slow dribble that seeped out of Rico's dick. He licked it up and swallowed the last of the penguin's seed.

He kept his hand on Rico's now growing flaccid member and looked up at him.

"I was expecting more from you Rico," he said in jokingly. He gave Rico a few more jerks just for safe keeping. He stood up and looked at Kowalski, who sat in amazement at what he had just seen. Never had he seen Rico so easily manipulated before.

"I hope you were taking notes silly penguin," He said to Kowalski, snapping him out of his daze, "it is to be your turn to show me what you learned." Julien motioned down to his erection with a wide grin spread across his face.


End file.
